Ariel
)|birth_place = Chino, California|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Los Angeles, California|billed = |trainer = School of Hard Knocks WPW Lucha Libre Ultimate Pro Wrestling Inoki Dojo Ohio Valley Wrestling|debut = July 25, 2006|released = May 18, 2007|image = }}Shelly Leonor Martinez is an American model, actress, retired professional wrestler and valet. She is known for her work with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on its ECW brand under the ring name Ariel. Career World Wrestling Entertainment ECW (2006–2007) In mid-2006, Martinez joined the ECW brand as Ariel, a tarot reading fortune teller. Originally, Martinez was to be part of a 'vampire' factionwith Gangrel and Kevin Thorn; however, the faction did not materialise on television. Instead, Ariel and Thorn began appearing in vignettes together, and on July 25, Thorn made his in-ring debut with Ariel acting as his valet. Ariel then increased her ringside presence during Thorn's matches, often interfering in his matches, and Thorn began a scripted feud with Balls Mahoney. In order to counteract Ariel's interference, Mahoney began bringing in Francine as an equalizer. Ariel made her ECW in-ring debut against Francine on September 26 in an "Extreme Catfight", which ended as a no contest due to interference from both Thorn and Mahoney. The two teams feuded until early October, until Francine was released by WWE. During a match between Thorn and CM Punk, Kelly Kelly interfered in order to help Punk. As a result, Punk won the match, and Ariel and Thorn attacked Kelly after the match. At the December to Dismember pay-per-view, Thorn and Ariel defeated Kelly and Kelly's on-screen boyfriend Mike Knox in a mixed tag team match, after Knox walked out on Kelly. The next week on ECW, Ariel lost to Kelly in a singles match, when Kelly utilized a schoolgirl for the victory. On February 6, 2007, Ariel and Thorn joined Elijah Burke, Matt Striker, and Marcus Cor Von in forming the New Breed stable. Ariel began accompanying the New Breed to the ring during their matches, and appeared at WrestleMania 23, managing the New Breed during their match against the ECW Originals. Shortly afterward, Burke announced a match between Thorn and CM Punk, after Punk had betrayed the New Breed, but Thorn lost. After the match, Thorn quit the New Breed, as none of the other members interfered during the match to help him. A few weeks later, on May 18, Martinez was released from her WWE contract. In a 2013 interview, Martinez blamed her release on a confrontation with Dave Batista. Other media She also starred in a pin-up film titled American Pinups Vol. 2. Martinez collaborated with Jewel De'Nyle on an all-female spanking and soft-core bondage video entitled The Notorious Jewel De'Nyle & Shelly Martinez. In October 2009, Martinez posed nude for a contest called "THE 1 Contest". In November 2012 Martinez appeared on the fourth season of the Bad Girls Club spin-off Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too. She starred in the independent supernatural horror movie Dead Things. In addition, she was a contestant on the reality show The Search for the Next Elvira, which debuted October 13, 2007, on the Fox Reality Channel. Martinez appears in the beginning of the Mötley Crüe music video for "Saints of Los Angeles". In May 2011, Martinez, Raven, and Cheerleader Melissa filmed the music video for the Smashing Pumpkins' song "Owata". As of late 2011, Martinez has been the official Hollywood event correspondent and hostess for the horror news website MoreHorror.com. Personal life Martinez is an advocate of medical marijuana as well as an animal rights activist. Category:WWE Alumni Category:2006 Debuts Category:2007 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:ECW Divas Category:Ruthless Aggression Era